<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wannabe wives by screamkwean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992775">wannabe wives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean'>screamkwean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lots of kissing, Marriage, but dewey just wants gale, judy wants dewey's dick, lol, reassurance, references to future smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gale visits dewey at work and has to deal with deputy judy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wannabe wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes im posting two times in a row. this is just a funny cute fic showing gale cussing out judy bc its my favorite thing to headcanon. pls leave kudos and comments if you also love gale cussing out judy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the Sheriff’s wife came with a special set of perks. People in town knew who she was, she could kind of get away with anything, and it gave her a certain authority over others. </p>
<p>Gale wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t like the get away with mostly anything part. Especially after all the shit she’s pulled.</p>
<p>But being the Sheriff’s wife also meant she had to deal with his annoying deputy, Judy. Judy of course was into Dewey and wanted to fuck him or whatever. Gale wasn’t stupid and she saw the way Judy looked at Dewey. So yeah maybe she decided to just let her have her fun and entertain her crush, but Gale was starting to get annoyed. Dewey was her man, and she was his girl. No amount of blonde hair and baked treats was going to change that anytime soon.</p>
<p>So as Gale walked down to the police station to bring Dewey his lunch, she hoped Judy wouldn’t be there to ruin her good mood and plans for tonight. </p>
<p>Walking into his office she saw Dewey sitting at his desk, playing solitaire on his computer. Of course he was doing nothing. She rolled her eyes and giggled, causing him to look up from his obviously very interesting game. Gale closed the door securely before speaking,</p>
<p>“Rough day?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You already know.” he replied, smiling as she handed him his lunch. </p>
<p>“What time are you getting off?”</p>
<p>“Well if I have everything done by 4 I should be home no later than 5...that is unless you’ve come here to distract me.”</p>
<p>Gale laughed and walked over to sit on his lap. She began to kiss his cheek and neck, hearing Dewey’s soft sighs, she loved that she was able to make him feel so good.</p>
<p>“Did you come here to bring me lunch or to try and seduce me at my job?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I missed you at home...and I figured maybe I could come here now and give you a sneak peak at what I want when you come home tonight.” </p>
<p>Dewey groaned at words before picking her up and setting her on his desk. Gale giggled yet again before he planted his lips on her in a hard long kiss. Gale opened her mouth for him allowing the kiss to become deeper and more passionate. She moaned into the kiss and gasped as Dewey trailed his kiss down her cheeks and into her neck. He kissed the one area that caused her to go crazy and Gale squirmed under his strong hold, a soft moan coming out of her lips.</p>
<p>He trailed the kisses back up to her mouth and began groping her. “Jeez” Gale thought “He must want me right here.” Not that she was against the idea, but having sex at his job probably wasn’t the best idea.</p>
<p>Suddenly Hicks barged into the room, causing them to break apart, Dewey’s hand still lingering on her breast which she promptly pushed away with a small laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh- I am so sorry Sheriff I didn’t mean to…” Hicks started</p>
<p>“Since when does the door being closed mean you can just walk in?” Gale asked, obviously frustrated and annoyed. </p>
<p>“What is it Hicks?” Dewey asked,  trying to get Gale to calm her temper.</p>
<p>“Oh.. well nothing really. I just brought some food from home and wanted to see if you would like any Sir.” </p>
<p>“Um no he’s good actually he has plenty to eat right in front of him” Gale replied, the double meaning in her words evident. </p>
<p>“Well I just thought I would be polite and ask.” Judy replied.</p>
<p>“Well you thought wrong! Now please leave Deputy Judy, we were obviously in the middle of something.” </p>
<p>Judy, embarrassed and upset that her plan didn’t work slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. Gale watched as she walked away from the office and went about her weird ways.</p>
<p>Once she was gone she turned back to face Dewey who was laughing at her outburst. Gale rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“It’s not funny! She’s always doing annoying stuff like that and I don’t like it!” Gale huffed, obviously upset. </p>
<p>“Baby I’m not laughing at you just at what you said. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I told you this already.”<br/>“I know. It still makes me mad though.” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Dewey used his fingers to tilt her chin upward so she could really understand what he was about to say-</p>
<p>“Gale I only want you. Forget Judy and her stupid antics. I promise I would never give her any thought in that kind of way. The only woman I want is you. Forever, remember?”</p>
<p>Gale smiled and leaned her head up to kiss him. It was a soft sweet kiss. Soon the kiss escalated and they were back to how they were just moments before. When it started getting too heated that was when Gale decided she should probably leave. Breaking the kiss she breathlessly looked at him and giggled.</p>
<p>“I told you this was just a sneak peek for tonight...let's not get too carried away now.”</p>
<p>Dewey groaned, running his hands down her waist and thighs. </p>
<p>“You’re such a tease. But sure I guess I will get back to my work.”</p>
<p>Gale gave him one last peck before she hopped up from the desk and began to walk toward the door.</p>
<p>“And like you said, if you get done early you can be home by 5 which just means more time we can spend together.” Gale said slyly.</p>
<p>“You have absolutely no idea how fast I am going to go through this paper work” Dewey replied. </p>
<p>Gale opened the door and blew him a kiss,</p>
<p>“See you later, Sheriff.” before shutting the door again.</p>
<p>Dewey sat back in his chair and exhaled, thinking about the fun they would have later. He just knew that woman would be the absolute death of him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>